The Power of Hermione's Love
by Nihama9492
Summary: Hermione wanted to save him, she wanted to rescue him from behind the veil, what she got was a trip through time and the greatest love she could ever imagine. HGSB Cliche timetravel . Ch 11 up. HBP &DH spoilers. Siriusly AU. Rated T, might be changed.
1. The Potion

Chapter 1

The years after his "Death", Hermione Granger started to work out a plan, a way to save the notorious ex-convict Sirius Black.

She tried time travel, but that was against the law, but who cares about the law. Hermione, who loved Sirius Black ever since she saw his rugged exterior and coal black eyes in her third year. Sirius, who would always look upon Harry, James' son as if he were his father, but to Hermione he looked upon her as if she were a future prospect. He would wink at her and when they hugged, he would smell her hair while she smelled his scent.

The day she found out he "Died", she wept for days, no one knew why but they figured Sirius and she were closer than thought. _They would never know_. She couldn't bring him back until the war was over, and now it is. Voldemort is gone, for good, Harry is free along with the rest of the wizarding world. There were casualties like any war, many lost and some never found.

Hermione never gave up hope in finding a way to bring him back. She slowly gathered research from Hogwarts, Flourish and Blotts, and from Borgin and Burkes.

She finally found a potion, a temporal potion to take her back in time, she found it in an old journal of an unknown potions mistress. Hermione was not sure if the potion would work but she tested it out and it seemed to work. She waited a week and sent a rat back in time; in the past a rat appeared. Hermione's only problem was how to go back 2 years and not just a week. The amount of potion and its potency would have to be estimated and today was the day.

Professor Snape was willing to help her (amazingly enough with his dislike of Sirius) but she said it was a secret project and she wanted to work alone to find her love.

However on the day she took the potion she realized she created 10 times the potency of potion, and no one would realize her disappearance since her project was a secret. August 20,1997 Hermione Granger disappeared.

And Hermione Granger arrived on August 20, 1977 on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.

Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts found a girl around 17 near his hut on the morning of August 21, 1977. He carried her to the hospital wing and alerted the Headmaster to the strange new girl.

Her Head felt like a lead weight when Hermione awoke around 9 days later, on August 30, 2 days before the school term begins. When she finally opened her eyed they were introduced to a familiar twinkling blue pair.

"Hello my dear, Welcome to the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, Today's date is the 30th of august , 1977 and I my dear am Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, May I ask, what is your name?"


	2. Disastrous Consequences

A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, I want too but I'm not that good or a writer.

Chapter 2

For the first time in history Hermione Granger promptly fainted.

"Albus, what did you do to the poor girl, she only just woke up?" Hermione recognized that of the voice of a very irate Madam Pomfrey.

"No worries Poppy she is waking up, I presume she just fainted from shock."

Hermione opened her eyes groggily. She once again found the twinkling blue pair and promptly closed her eyes to stop the thundering thoughts inside her head. _I'm in the past. Not just the past but 20 years. Oh my god 20 years. He's alive and my age. I can bring him back, I can change everything, but will it be for the better._

"Hello, are you alright to talk now my dear?" said Dumbledore, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine now," Hermione said slowly with a bit of trepidation.

" Now would you be so kind as to tell me your name and how you arrived here?"

"Well sir, my name is Hermione Granger and if we could speak in private I could tell you how I came to be here." Hermione said while shooting furtive glances at the hospitals matron.

"Certainly, Poppy is she in good health?" Dumbledore said then directing a question to Madam Pomfrey.

" Yes headmaster she is fine, but I would like her to see me in a weeks time in case her head is still in pain." Said the matron.

"I'll be back here in a weeks time, thank you Madam Pomfrey." Said Hermione to the slightly younger matron.

The headmaster and the young woman set out for his office, they turned down a corridor to the shifting staircases and waited for them to shift to the tower where the headmaster's office resides.

They arrived at the griffin knocker after the headmaster said the password. _Ice mice._ As they entered the headmaster pointed to a chair and said " Have a seat my dear, I do presume we will be here for a long time. Now since we are away from prying eyes, tell me how you came to be here at Hogwarts?"

" Well you see sir, I have come from the future, 20 years to be exact, the war has ended and we have lost many and saved many more. I came to be here because I was trying to save a man from a horrible fate. I found a potions journal with a temporal potion in it, I tested out the potion and it worked fine. I just needed enough to go back two years and rescue this man, but when I was drinking the potion I realized I had created 10 times the potency needed and was thus sent back 20 years."

Hermione waited, and waited while Dumbledore just sat there in thought. His blue eyes twinkled.

"Due to theses circumstances I will enroll you into Hogwarts, you shall be placed in… what house were you I my dear?"

"Gryffindor, sir"

"You will be placed in Gryffindor and I will have robes and books in a trunk at the base of a bed in Gryffindor tower tonight. Tomorrow someone will, Minerva or one of the other staff, take you to kings cross where you will become acquainted with some of your classmates. Your story will be that your family was killed by death eaters." _Not a lie. _Hermione thought. "And you have become a ward of the school, previously you went to the Salem school in Massachusetts, you are English born yet when you were ten your family moved because your parents got a new job and you moved to the U.S, Does that sound like a god cover to you Miss Granger?"

" Yes sir, but what am I to do about the future?"

"Miss Granger I believe there is a reason you are here and that it was not an accident you messed up that potion. I think you should do whatever you think will benefit the whole. But you must not tell anyone of where you come from, there could be disastrous consequences.'

"Yes sir, Thank you." Said Hermione warily as she left Dumbledore's office.

A/N: Sorry if you don't like my story and it is a little weird. The title and story aren't really related I just liked them. Nihama.


	3. The sorting

A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, I want too :(

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger spent the night in Gryffindor tower. The next morning a slightly younger professor McGonagall with gray hair with a few brown wisps came to Gryffindor tower and levitated the trunk, Hermione found at the base of her bed last night, down to the gates where they promptly apparated to platform 9 ¾. McGonagall told her to have a good trip and that she would see her soon.

The bell rung telling Hermione that she only had 5 minutes to get on the train before it departed without her. She boarded the train and searched for a compartment, all the while people were staring at the new girl. When Hermione came to a compartment with four boys she was about to leave when she saw two heads of black hair, one wild and windswept, the other soft and tame belonging to the one and only Sirius Black. The boys were discussing something; she only heard snippets of it, _Full moon…shack…Moony._ Hermione didn't want to intrude, she was about to turn when Sirius turned around and spotted her.

Standing with the grace only a pureblood possessed, Sirius gripped her hand, kissed it and introduced himself. " Hello Milady, My name is Sirius Black, Famous marauder and mischief maker at Hogwarts. Your new right?" Hermione blushed but he seemed not to notice it and at her nod he continued. "The boy with unruly black hair and spectacles is James Potter, over here is Remus Lupin." He said pointing to the sandy brown haired younger version of the Remus Lupin she knew. " And this is Peter Pettigrew." Motioned Sirius to the younger Rat who would one day betray his friends and turn sides. _Has he already changed sides? _Wondered Hermione as she stared at him. " And what is your name?"

" Oh! Sorry my name is Hermione Granger." Said Hermione snapping out of her thoughts.

" Would you like to join us?" Asked Sirius.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" acknowledged Remus noting her discomfort, which was caused by being in such close proximity to people she knew in the future, people that would die and have such horrors thrust upon them that she could only imagine.

As Hermione was dazed and thinking of a reply, Sirius took the chance to study her. She was beautiful in the non-conventional way, she had long waist length curls, and beautiful hazel-brown eyes, but on closer inspection he saw the sorrow and pain someone his age should never experience. She was thin but not overly so, she had curves in all the right places, firm plump breasts and a trim waist. She was breathtaking.

Hermione coming out of her thoughts responded " Thank you for the hospitality but I think I'll find an empty compartment." With that she departed on her way to another compartment.

Meanwhile in the boys compartment…

"What a strange new girl?" commented James when Hermione had left their compartment.

"She's Broken." Said Sirius in a barely audible voice that the others had to strain to hear. With that said the boys sat in a comfortable silence of their own thoughts.

Outside in the corridor…

Hermione passed another two compartments that were filled when she came upon one with a single occupant of a fiery redhead and when she turned to regard her intruder, Hermione saw the green eyes she missed so much.

Hermione with her curious nature asked, "May I join you, all the others are filled?"

The red-head not wanting to be rude to the new girl said, " Sure, I usually sit all alone, it would be nice for some company." After a moment where Hermione heaved her trunk into the overhead rack, the read-head introduced herself to Hermione " My name is Lily Evans, by the way."

" Sorry, my name is Hermione Granger, I'm new." Apologizing for forgetting to introduce herself to the Head girl.

"Where did you go previously to Hogwarts?" asked lily trying to start conversation with this new girl.

"I went to the Salem school of magic in America, and before you ask yes I was born in England but my dad had to move the family due to his profession. I'm muggleborn by the way and if you don't like that then I will leave now." Said Hermione with as much venom, while trying to mask her amusement as lily's eyes widened.

"No its okay, I'm muggleborn too" Said lily with a fierce sense of pride to the girl so much like her.

After that Hermione and lily grew into a quiet discussion about school, their favorite classes and what appeared to be lily's favorite subject, "Her loathing of James potter and the marauders." Somewhere during this conversation Lily had to leave to attend to her Head girl duties. She was only gone for and hour or two, during which Hermione occupied her time by reading the _new _version of _Hogwarts a History. _

They arrived at the castle a short while later. Hermione and lily hefted their trunks off the top rack and dragged them down the corridor to the door and onto Hogsmeade station.

They walked a short way to the horseless carriages, but for the first time, Hermione could see the dark beasts known as Thestrals, she had never been able to see one before but she knew she could see it because, she had to kill or be killed in the war that was barely acknowledged in this time.

They came to what appeared to be the last carriage and when they opened the door, they came upon four well-known boys, much to lily's displeasure and Hermione's amusement.

Hermione and lily boarded the carriage with reluctance on both parts, Lily because she hated spending too much time in close proximity to a certain bespectacled prankster, Hermione because of the striking young version of her future crush, whom caused this whole mess.

The silence was closing in on everyone. Hermione who was in between lily and Remus with peter across from Remus, who happened to be next to Sirius in the middle across from her and James gazing at lily in a creepy, obsessive, love-sick puppy kind of way.

Remus, James, and Sirius all wanted to break the mounting silence at the same time, so what they said was a jumble of…

"So Hermione what are your favorite classes?" said a rushed Remus.

"Hermione where did you come from?" Sirius wondered aloud not really trying to break the silence, but in wonderment of the broken girl before his eyes.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" (Or course) James asked lily as per their usual conversation.

Lily, about to burst with an indignant shout of "NO" stopped when she glanced at Hermione, who after finding lily's secret crush on the prankster, decided to let him down gently.

" James, I would go out with you if you weren't such a prat, a big-headed egotistical prat, please understand that I would but not with you the way you are."

Silence settled in with a very downtrodden James and a slightly wary lily. The silence was once again broken with Sirius and Remus trying to engage Hermione in conversation.

"So, Where did you come from?" Asked Sirius with the air of elegance and just an Oh so subtle hint of curiosity.

"So, What are our favorite classes Hermione?" asked Remus slightly shy, with an abundance of curiosity.

Hermione amused by this started to giggle, but answerer nonetheless.

"I was born in Derbyshire, but my family moved to America because of my father's job. I went to the Salem school of magic and my favorite classes are…Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, and potions, I do like the other classes but they are not my favorites."

Peter being the smallest of the group and the most intellectually lacking asked "Why are you going to Hogwarts now?"

The question shocked Hermione as well as the other occupants, who forgot of peters presence in the carriage. Hermione answered with some reluctance. "My parents were killed and I had to come back here to live with my only living relative, my aunt, but since she wasn't on too good of terms with my parents sent me here and now, well, I'm a ward of the school." At this everyone stared at her in pity, which really ticked off Hermione because she did not want any pity.

"Don't do that" hissed Hermione which caused the compartment to stare at her in utter confusion. Sirius being the outspoken one asked. " Do what?"

Hermione felling bad about her outburst spoke quietly but loud enough for them to hear her. " Pity me, I don't need pity, I have enough and I don't need any more." At the end of her speech her voice had gone back to an overly loud hiss.

However at that moment they arrived at the Giant oak front doors so the others would have to wait to respond to Hermione's second outburst.

The group of six left the carriage and headed for the entrance hall, with its stone walls lit with flaming torches, the high ceiling that never ceased to amaze Hermione and the beautiful marble staircase that had a mind of its own. The group made there way into the great hall and promptly sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table while Hermione went to the head table since it had been decided yesterday that Hermione would be sorted in front of the whole school. As everyone else was settling, chatter about the summer filled the great room and gossip about the new girl was already being spread.

Once everyone was seated the sorting hat began his song.

**A/N: Could never make my own sorting song so I kind of borrowed one here I copied the site so I'm not a thief. ****http://home. the Hat that  Reads your mind, dears,**

_And there's nothing  you can hide;  _

_I will put you  in a place that _

_Seven years you  must abide._

_I am skilled in  the detection _

_Of that crucial  Inner trait _

_Which determines  my selection,_

_Making Character your Fate_

_See the Gryffindor whose roaring _

_Opens wide that  fearsome face;_

_But the Slytherin keeps venom _

_In a much less  Obvious place._

_And the Hufflepuff so tender,  _

_Never predator but prey;  _

_Whilst the Ravenclaw soars highest,_

_Asking 'Why?' far From the fray._

_And as Peacetime  Follows Wartime,  _

_All our conflicts  are dismissed;  _

_But in learning,  _

_And in yearning,_

_House distinctions  will persist._

_So the Lions  Cram for Glory,  _

_Whilst the Eagles learn for joy._

_For the Badgers, Study's duty,_

_For the Serpents,   it's a ploy._

_Know that Gryffindor in love_

_Are  Not a force to  be ignored;  _

_That the Ravenclaws are guarded,  _

_Consequently, They're adored._

_And the Hufflepuffs' affections_

_Are most steady  and serene;  _

_But in Slytherin Obsession _

_And Indifference Find no mean._

_If Determinism galls you,_

_Understand this  is your choice.  _

_I am spelled to  Sort you truly,  _

_So you might as  well rejoice._

_Yes whichever  House you go to,  _

_You were meant to,   So Rejoice._

As the song came to a close Dumbledore rose, once the song ended Dumbledore addressed the masses. " As you all have probably noticed we have a new student, seventh years by the name of Hermione Granger, now Ms. Granger please place the hat on so that you may be sorted.

Hermione approached the stool that had the sorting hat on it. She sat and placed the ancient hat upon her head. Just like the last time she had a conversation with the renowned artifact. " Well hello, my dear, it appears we will meet again someday." After some pause the hat spoke again. " Your smart, you would do well in Ravenclaw, but you are also cunning and wise, you would also do well in Slytherin. However I see a great sense of loyalty to not just your friends but to the cause. With that loyalty comes bravery which will decide your house…" The hat shouted out her house without Hermione even thinking or interrupting once.

A/N: Haha cliffhanger. Idk i'm bored. And I wanted to be just a little bit mean, but not much.


	4. Potions incident

A/N: yes I know I'm horrible I could put her in Slytherin in spit of everything but that would be really hard to write about and it would only help me if this was a HGSS or HGLM story, but its not so her house is…

Chapter 4

"Gryffindor"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she placed the hat back upon the stool and walked over to the cheering Gryffindors. The claps were still heard long after Dumbledore made his welcoming speech, which consisted of " Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our wondrous feast I would like another round of applause for our new defense against the dark arts teacher Ms. Davis." At this everyone clapped enthusiastically. "Now please eat and rejoice.

Hermione had sat down between Remus and Lily across from Sirius, James and Peter. The group still had nothing to say to Hermione's departing words as she left the carriage so they decided to not respond and welcome her to the house of the brave. The plates filled with all the food you could ever imagine and Hermione dug in just realizing how hungry she truly was. Laughter soon filled the great hall and the need to talk was soon drowned out by the hunger. The marauders and the two girls ascended the shifting staircases towards the Gryffindor tower. Lily and James being head boy and girl as they were made up the password, which had to be _Wronski Feint._

The portrait of the Fat lady opened and the group, along with the others finished with their dinner, entered the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was too tired to talk and dismissed herself to the dorm after asking Lily where it was because she was supposed to have never been there.

Meanwhile down in the common room, Lily and the four boys were discussing the new girl.

James and Sirius were lounging on the couch situated in front of the fire with Remus in an armchair and Lily on the coffee table in front of James and Sirius. Peter was on his stomach in front of the fire.

"She seems very strange to me, I don't think we should trust her, we don't know anything about her, what if she..." Sirius couldn't finish because lily interrupted him.

" She's nice and the only friend that is a girl I've had in a while and I don't want any of you messing that up. She is a nice girl, with a dark past, be nice and don't you dare hurt her." Said lily directing the statement to Sirius.

After that lily went to bed and since the boys didn't want to talk anymore and were full from dinner decided to head up as well. Not realizing the whole time Hermione had been listening on the stairs. She went to her bed that night with tears flowing, as the man she came to rescue thought her to some stranger who was untrustworthy. When in Sirius's mind as he drifted of to sleep his thoughts were filled with a certain bushy haired know-it-all and how much he wanted to ask her out.

Hermione awoke the next day to puffy eyes and a want to desperately be home with Harry and Ron. She went to the bathroom and cleaned her blotchy face. She came to the decision that she would ignore Sirius black and his arrogant ways. She wished her potion had worked and she was with the Sirius from 1995 when she was 15 not the Sirius of 1977 with his arrogance and 'charm', which Hermione found to be a great turn off.

Hermione waited for lily to awake then the two girls went down stairs, they were soon greeted by the marauders al the while Hermione wouldn't meet Sirius' penetrating stare. She chose to ignore him on the way down to breakfast. What Hermione didn't count on was lily noticing the exchange and intervening. Hermione and lily sat a few seats a way from the boys at Lily's direction.

"Hermione why won't you look at Sirius?" Asked Lily in a whisper so as not to alert the topic of discussion.

" I heard you last night, I heard what he said, I may seem strange, but I don't think he should judge me, he doesn't know anything about me and he doesn't seem willing to try."

" I'm sorry Hermione, he can be a jerk sometimes, but don't take that personally he is that way always and I doubt he'll ever change" Lily laughed. _Oh! He will._

" I just wish he would not judge me on first appearances, my friends at my old school did that and I started out first year with no friends till the was an accident and they came to save me." With that said they were handed their timetables that were identical and headed of to the first day of school.

While the girls were talking, Sirius was trying to catch Hermione's gaze and when they left he followed closely, with the other marauders not far behind. They headed to their first class of the day, which happened to be potions with the Slytherins. Hermione and lily were in front of the door, with Sirius about to march up to Hermione and confront her for ignoring him (it hurt his ego to not have the prettiest girl in the school look at him), just then Slughorn burst (literally) through the door to greet his 7th year newt potions class, which amazingly enough included Sirius and James.

Lily and Hermione proceeded to the front because as they were some of the most studious people ever to enter Hogwarts, they had to take notes and pay attention to the lecture unlike James and Sirius who chose Remus as a partner because they were not the best at potions and he was okay. They chose seats in the back as far away from Slughorn and the Slytherins as possible.

"Today we will be reviewing the properties of the potions scattered around the room. (Hermione was reminded of her 6th year). Hermione noticed the 6 large cauldrons on some desks around the room. "Class I would like you to examine these potions and please tell me what they are and there properties." Hermione got up and moved in front of a potion. It was grey and clumpy, suddenly a bubble sprang forth, and it almost hit Hermione if not for Sirius coming to her rescue. He grabbed her waist, and in the spot Hermione was just in was a large grey glob eating through the floor.

"Bravo, Mr. Black you saved our new student. 10 points from Gryffindor for not being cautious in front of an unknown potion and 30 points to Gryffindor for such an act of bravery, now everyone please step aside while I repair the floor."

Hermione was still in the arms of Sirius black. She turned around with a flush on her face not just from the near death experience but also from the way Sirius' hand was mere centimeters from her backside. She looked up into his eyes and would have fallen into his blue stare and kissed him if it weren't for the cough that came from someone in the class. They turned away from each other with a blush staining their cheeks.

Hermione moved over to lily while Sirius joined Remus and James.

"Now class can you identify this potion" Said Slughorn pointing to the second cauldron since he had to vanish the first. Only a few in the class actually raised their hand, including Hermione, lily, and Snape.

"Miss Granger please do us the honor and tell us what this potion is." Said Slughorn with such confidence that Hermione would not be able to answer, but she would show him, she, made this in her second and sixth year with the same person teaching her now. " Sir that is Polyjuice Potion. A very complicated potion, The drinker will need apiece of the person they want to change into, and I don't say person lightly, if you add another animals DNA you will transform halfway between an animal and a human, it can be very painful." Slughorn was dumbstruck; his mouth was hanging open, which he quickly closed.

" What do you mean it can be very painful miss granger?" Hermione blushed at this question and said very quietly. " In my second year I created some Polyjuice potion, it worked fine but I accidentally added cat hair instead of human hair." At this statement every Gryffindor and some Slytherins were in awe but the others were all glowering at her and Snape was giving her the meanest glare he'd ever given her, in the future and the past. Professor Slughorn was in awe of this new girl and expressed his awe by offering a place at his famous slug club. "Miss granger you seem well educated in the fine art of potions, please consider joining my after school club." With that said the back of the class where Sirius, James, and Remus resided groaned and lily beamed. Slughorn went back to lecturing for the rest of the class after all the potions were named.

A/N: Ohh cute scene.


	5. Mysterious Hermione

A/N: not mine, J.K.'s  I own nothing sadly or I'd be rich. 

Chapter 5

The bell rung and all the students packed up. It was the end of the first school day, everyone was exhausted, and they had a mountain of homework to complete. Hermione headed to the common room when she bumped into a glowering Snape. It was an accident that they bumped into each other but he didn't have to stand there and glower at her while she was picking up her books. When she looked up his eyes were not on her face but on her butt, which she now noticed her skirt had ridden up and her underwear was showing. She pushed down her skirt and stood up only to see his retreating figure turn the corner. Hermione was a little creped out to see her future professor, who despised her, check her out. Hermione felt disgusted just by being looked at in that way by _him_.

After that Hermione continued on her way, she entered the common room with her head down in thought, she looked up and spotted lily, she went over to her and started on her homework with the redhead.

They finished their mountain of homework and decided to talk. " So, see anyone you like Hermione?" Hermione's eyed drifted to his and she blushed when he noticed and looked up. " I have, but he's different." At this very moment a similar conversation was happening on the other side of the common room with the boys.

Sirius' gaze had lingered on the newcomer ever since she set foot inside the common room, he couldn't turn away and his friends were noticing.

"She's different ain't she?" Commented James to a now blushing Sirius. Whose gaze met that of his crush, she quickly turned away not meeting his heated gaze.

"Yea she's special, that one." Said Remus to a positively red Sirius.

" Do you like her Padfoot?" Asked James seeing his friends blush and realizing that Sirius might actually like her as more than just a two-week fling. He desperately wanted him too be happy with a girl, as he knew he would be once lily accepted his advances.

"I think I do, but she's new and we don't know anything about her and I don't think I can trust her," Said a now sullen Sirius

" But isn't that part of her charm, the mystery." Said Remus.

Sirius perked up at this thought. _The mystery. What isn't a mystery about a new girl? I want to solve the mystery that is Hermione Granger. _

A/N: eww creepy Snape, but dreamy Sirius and sorry I haven't updated sooner but im in school and its near the end of the year so they expect more. Blah blah blah. So I might get a chapter in a week if im lucky.


	6. 6 am

A/N: my story not characters or places or anything else. Waaaaaaahhh 

Chapter 6

Sirius went to bed that night with a smile on his face while Hermione was a whole different story. She started out with a smile dreaming of Sirius about to kiss her but at the last minute it turned into creepy Snape and she tossed and turned until she woke up at six and decided to stay up.

Hermione went to the common room not really intending to do anything, but what she found was the marauders, up, at six, in the morningHermione was surprised and she showed it with her mouth hanging open for the entire worlds to see.

The only boy to see her was peter as he was across from the others on the coffee table. She put her index finger to her mouth to signify silence. She snuck up behind them and was right behind them when Remus turned his head and said " Hi Hermione!" James and Sirius screamed like little girls while peter and Remus were rolling on the floor laughing. Hermione was on the verge of falling over from the hysterics.

"You three are really mean" Said Sirius when he finally stopped screaming.

" Yea, I second what Sirius said" with that the two screamers pouted in a most attractive way. _Well at least Sirius, James is too much like Harry. _

Hermione at this point was trying to breath since she fell over when Sirius and James screamed. Now she was okay and replied to Remus' query much to his amusement. " Hi Remus… Sirius, James, Peter, Why are you up so early?" Asked Hermione with an expression of innocence she learned to perfect with her time spent with the Weasley twins. The boys looked at each other then at Sirius. They had silently elected him to find an excuse to tell Hermione. But didn't get the chance because her beautiful mouth was speaking. " I mean you guys can't be doing homework, only Remus would wake up early to do homework at six." The others sniggered while Remus blushed and ducked his head. " O, you must be planning something bad, or well something lily would think to be horrible, like… I don't know…. pranks…involving…Slytherins?" they all stared open mouthed at her. A girl, who has only known them a few days, knew what they were, the very essence of the marauders, pranking and flirting. Well, not really the flirting but she new Remus and Sirius in the future and heard stories of this time.

Sirius being the pre-elected speaker spoke up "no, what do you take us for. We are the marauders, we would never stoop so low as to prank Slytherins." The others looked at him in awe while Hermione looked disbelieving. "Really then why did I hear, Slytherins, tomorrow, best prank ever, when I came down, hmmm?" the others had nothing to say so Sirius being the elected speaker said. "Well, what are you doing down here anyway, at six I mean, you finished your homework last night, right?"

"Yes, I did, and I came down because I couldn't get back to sleep, I kind of had a nightmare." Responded Hermione a little sheepishly.

"Oooh a nightmare about what?" asked peter still with his unwanted feebleminded response.

"Well if you must know, it was about…um I don't really know his name but this guy with lanky black hair, he's in our potions class?" Hermione knew what was coming but couldn't help it she was _supposed _to be a new student with no knowledge of the school or its inhabitants.

"Snivellus" hissed James and Sirius at the same time. Hermione inwardly cringed but continued on. Sirius thought to himself _why would Hermione be thinking about that scum, much worse dreaming about him?_

"Well I kind of saw him yesterday, I dropped my books when I ran into him as I was returning to the common room last night. I bent down to get my books while he was just standing there." Said Hermione with an exasperated sigh. "When I looked up I expected to see him glowering at me but…" Hermione didn't want to continue knowing that James and Sirius would make a big deal out of it so she chose to lie and only Remus noticed the hesitation. "But he had turned away before I could tell him off for bumping into me. And last night I had a horrid dream that he was following me and checking me out. It gave me the creeps and I didn't want to go back to bed, so I came down here and I found you knuckleheads." At the end of her retelling, Sirius was glowering as was James, peter was trying to glower but it turned into a lopsided grimace, and Remus' face was expressionless. Which Hermione took as a look of contemplation, which she didn't like at all Remus knowing that f they had the chance the others would run right now and hex Severus to an inch of his life, changed the subject.

"Hey you guys I saw Hagrid earlier and he had a really huge cage with him. Do you want to see what he ahs this time?" _Hagrid, I almost for got about him. Oh how am I going to talk to him when he doesn't even know me? _After Hermione had to endure everyone's death she found solace in the giant. He was her confidant when he was a lost cause. He came up with the idea to save Sirius not that she told him that but they were coming up with random ideas to change the past. He said it as a joke.

"_Hey 'mione' why don't you create a potion, or a timeturner that could take you back to where it all began, change everything, kill that rat Pettigrew ad save lily and James?"_

_Hagrid laughed it off and did not see the comprehension drawing on Hermione's face. His help led her to that book, led her to this time, and would hopefully lead her to her true love._

Hermione seeing the still seething James and Sirius announced, "That sounds like a great idea although I have no idea who this Hagrid is" Hermione lied but she had too, she was not to know anyone from this time.

Sirius snapping out of his anger said 'oh right you've never met Hagrid, well we'll just have to introduce you, come on guys" after a little "and Hermione."

They made there way through the school and when they reached the lawn they all realized how early it was and were contemplating going back up to the school when James spoke up, " Its ok, remember how early he goes to bed and how we always see him on the grounds really early. Let's go. I'm sure he's up." Hermione doubted this since she had seen him going out at all times of the night when she was a student. But she guessed he went out to see his _**Pet**_ Acromantula Aragog. Hermione really wanted to see Hagrid, so she decided that she would keep he mouth shut. They reached the hut and knocked on the door when it opened all they saw was a blur of brown Hair hurtling towards the Giant.

A/N: sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was really busy and my teachers are piling stuff on me, so I barely had time to do this. Read and Review, hope you like and tell me if you don't. Also if you have any ideas tell me. I'm always open to suggestions. I have a basic outline but I need help with the details, this is after all my first story. Thanks Nihama.


	7. Nightshade

A/N: not mine all JK's . I need suggestions so I can improve. R&R but please be nice.

Chapter 7

Hagrid having a young girl fly into his arms was a bit shocked. Ok a bit is a major understatement. He was just plain frightened, he looked to the four gaping boys and realized she was a student he looked down and recognized the dark brown slightly bushy curls. He gently pushed the girl away and recognized that she was the girl that he found outside his hut about a week ago. The girl was now clinging to hi like a lifeline. He didn't want to upset her but she was a student crushing him and that was hard feat with him being a giant. He motioned for the others to come in and led the girl to his big plush armchair that was three times her size.

Hermione realized who she was with and released the giant. She had to explain herself and remembered someone telling her,Probably Madam Pomfrey's mumblings that Hagrid had found her and thus her alibi for assaulting the giant was formed. 

Hermione ducked her head when she apologized, "I'm so sorry for that but I heard that you were the one who… um" with the four boys who thought her a ward in the room, she didn't know what to say to the giant. She didn't have to worry though because the headmaster had spoken to Hagrid and told him of her cover story, he filled in where she left off "Picked yeh up from tha' wreck o' a house with tha' vile woman and took yeh off to Hogwarts. I did" Hermione smiled at him gratefully. 

Sirius who was dragged from hexing Snape spoke up "We heard you got a new pet, what is it? I bet its something really dangerous" 

"No, no she's 'armless, come out back and yeh can meet her she's a real beauty'" 

Hagrid led them all out behind his hut, resting there was a pure black Hippogriff. "Ain't she a beaut" They others stared at it and Hermione who was probably the only one to have ever ridden on a Hippogriff replied, "May I greet her Hagrid?" Hagrid being wary and not wanting to see the girl hurt hesitated but she reassured him that she new how to greet a Hippogriff and had even ridden one in the past _or future. _She told the others to stay back and then started to approach the beast, it leveled her with a hard gaze. Hermione, who had seen Harry accomplish this, bowed and looked the Hippogriff in the eye. It met her stare and after about a minute it bowed its head and Hermione did a little squeal of delight and slowly rushed over to the Hippogriff. "Very Good Hermione, by the way her name is Nightshade. If yeh want you could ride her?" Hermione having ridden a hippogriff and not feeling the thrill that Harry had declined she just wanted to pet the beautiful dark beast. 

Sirius, who saw the beast as a fellow black, approached her but the beast noticed and snapped its feathered beak in warning. "Sirius if you want to approach her you have to gain her trust, se is a very proud creature and will hurt you if she does not accept you." Informed Hermione "Bow and wait for her to bow back and then you can approach. Sirius did as asked and was soon rewarded with a bow soon followed by James' then Peter if a bit reluctantly. Remus was the only one left and was loath to try. As soon as he approached he she smelled the werewolf and snapped even as he bowed. Hermione taking pity on him said to the hippogriff who was smarter than most thought "be nice to him Nightshade, he wont hurt you, he is a kind wizard and if he hurts you I will be the first to retaliate" She said this with her eyes locked with hers the whole time. Hermione nodded her head for Remus to try again and he did the hippogriff bowed albeit reluctantly. They spent a good portion of the morning with Hagrid and Nightshade until the bell for breakfast sounded. The gang already dressed in their school robes rushed off after a hasty good by to Hagrid and Nightshade. They ate breakfast hurriedly then went to their class, being transfiguration they didn't want to be late. 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for everyone compared to their time with the giant. Everyone except Hermione who felt as if eyes had been watching her every turn she got. It was close to dinner and Hermione could still feel eyes on her se ran down a corridor and turned, she hid in a well-placed niche. She waited as she heard feather light footsteps _no wonder I couldn't hear anyone, they walk like a ghost, I.e. not at all._ A dark figure emerged and Hermione almost gasped but kept it to herself not wanting her position to be compromised. The figure passed and she made her way to the great hall for diner even though she had just about lost her appetite. She noticed her stalker was watching her and she decided to confront the person.

Who is it? Snape? Sirius? Or someone else, Wait till the next installment to find out here on **The Power of Hermione's love. **Nihama


	8. I Don't Know

A/N: don't own Harry potter, I would love too

A/N: don't own Harry potter, I would love too

Chapter 8

Hermione approached the Slytherins table and made a beeline for a black haired soon to be Deatheater. Bellatrix Lestrange was seated at the Slytherin table glowering at the new Gryffindor not realizing she was approaching the table she herself occupied.

"I saw you, following me…a Gryffindor…a Mudblood…why Lestrange Why?"

She laughs so loud that it attracts the whole hall, a certain black haired boy about to rush to the witch's rescue, if she needed it that is. " Ha me follow a Mudblood Gryffindor like YOU, that's preposterous. I don't have to justify myself to a Mudblood" an equally growling Remus was restraining Sirius and James. "Now get your filth out of my site before I barf" Hermione face was expressionless, but on the inside she wanted to hex the witch whom truly caused Hermione to be in the past, she was the one to curse Sirius into the veil, she was the one to torture the Longbottoms, she was the most vile woman Deatheater out there and right now Hermione could do noting short of hexing her and then being expelled for using magic on another student especially when the whole school was watching. Hermione calmly walked back to the Gryffindor table and chose a seat as far from the marauders as she could, she didn't want a confrontation from them right now, but luck was not on her side. Sirius, James, Remus and lily were walking marched towards her with determination in their stares; peter was cowering behind them, as was his customary stance.

"My cousin was stalking you." Said Sirius more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes" was Hermione's short tempered reply, she wanted to blow and she wanted to hex, Sirius would be the first target since he was the one pissing her off at this very moment.

"How long?"

"Maybe a week, I don't know"

"Why didn't you tell us, lily, me?" He said in a desperately pleading voice.

"I don't know, okay, I DON'T KNOW" Hermione finished off with a shout before she stormed out of the Great hall without even touching her plate.

Another chapter in the works. Should I use horcruxes or just kill old moldy butt. Post replies I want at least 4 before I post the next chapter. I need to know. Horcruxes or not?

R&R just because you want too, even flames.


	9. Movie Worthy?

A/N: Harry potter owned by jk rowling

A/N: Harry potter owned by jk rowling. I own nothing except the plot, Well Sort of.

Chapter 9

The next week was like hell for Hermione and Sirius.

Sirius was brooding and was snapping at everyone. He was also for the first time in Hogwarts history refraining from dating and girls were throwing themselves at him, yet he brushed every single one off as if she were nothing, which is exactly how they appeared in his eyes, nothing, Hermione was everything. He tried to apologize to Hermione but she didn't want to talk to him, he was infuriating and Hermione liked her peace even if she knew it would be limited, she could never refuse a sulky Sirius, she wanted to accept his apology but not seem too desperate. Sirius' week was one he wished he were able to forget.

Hermione, on the other hand, was having a very productive week visiting Madame Pomfrey as per her request telling Hermione that she was in good health. The rest of her time was spent in the headmaster's office trying to change the future she knew. In their meetings she told him of the Horcruxes and where to find them and how to destroy them, she warned him of all the traps and she told him she would do everything in her power to change her future, Voldemort might be dead, but too many lives were lost and too many childhoods never enjoyed, such as her own. Hermione was walking down an empty corridor towards the Great Hall early on Saturday morning when she heard voices she recognized all too well.

"Rodolphus, the Dark Lord said to watch the girl, he wants to know everything he can about her, not that I know why, but he seems to find the Mudblood intriguing." Said Bellatrix Lestrange to her future husband.

"I know but I don't want to follow a stupid Mudblood prude, can't we just tell the dark lord we followed her and not actually do it?" Rodolphus questioned in a pleading tone as they passed the statue Hermione was hiding behind.

"No you idiot, the Dark Lord is the second best Legilimens, next to the Mudbloodlover Dumbledore. He would read your mind the second you stepped before him. Don't you dare ruin my chances of becoming one of his followers; you will watch her or you will never marry me. Do you understand?" Rodolphus nodded silently. Bellatrix smiled, "Good."

The duo walked off and Hermione was left in great confusion, she started walking towards her earlier destination, she was in such deep thought that she did not notice the equally glum Sirius Black. They crashed and landed with Sirius atop a very flummoxed Hermione. He stared down at her with sadness and a bit of desire and lust in his gaze she couldn't look away.

Hermione broke the moment by apologizing. "Look Sirius, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? How can you be sorry when I was the on to over reacted, I should have listened to you."

"No, I'm sorry I should have accepted your apology a long time ago." He silenced her with a kiss, not a movie worthy kiss, a sloppy wet doglike kiss, but their first kiss all the same.

Their moments as all there previous ones were ruined by a cough that came from above. "You know you too should really find a room and not a hallway, people might mistake you for a decorative rug," commented a very smug James.

A/N: Muahahahahah .til next time. And less spelling mistakes than before thanks to my new beta **iim asia. **


	10. All Mine Sunshine

A/N: I own only the plot the characters are sadly not mine

A/N: I own only the plot the characters are sadly not mine. 

Chapter 10

James gave them a little space and walked on to the great hall. He was late and everyone saw him enter, a few minutes later a grinning Hermione and Sirius walked hand in hand through the doors to breakfast, everyone's eyes were on the couple. Hermione felt so nervous she was blushing and Sirius was not helping, Sirius was grinning like mad and when they approached James, he held up their entwined fingers. Hermione was mortified.

After a few minutes everyone continued on with his or her meal. Hermione sat near Sirius and he was gently rubbing his hand over her knee when she felt someone watching her she turned just fast enough to spot our favorite greasy haired Slytherin. Severus Snape was glaring at Hermione in a not so subtle manner; if looks could kill she would have been flayed alive by now. Sirius either didn't notice or was too entranced with how soft her now uncovered knee was, Sirius black had pushed her skirt up a few inches, just enough to rub her knee in a very sensual way. Hermione who was already lightheaded from their kiss was staring too feel as if she were on cloud nine, I mean Sirius Black is touching my knee and oh does it feel good.

Hermione was snapped out of her trance by the bell, "Want me to carry that for you love?" asked Sirius pointing towards her rucksack (backpack).

"Sure." Hermione was still in a daze when Sirius grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with her. Now Hermione was not the type of girl to giggle or be foolish but with heartthrob Sirius Black at her side she wasn't thinking straight. She wasn't even walking straight; she was sort of zigzagging with Sirius trying to lead the bumbling girl along.

Just before they reached Transfiguration, Sirius stopped them. "Are you alright love? You seem to be in a sort of daze." He sounded so sincere that Hermione was sad that she was acting like Lavender or Parvarti, all girly and giggly, she wanted to be her old self.

She snapped out of her reverie and answered Sirius. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I'm new to this whole dating thing." There was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Asked Hermione with an oddly mouse like squeak to her voice. Sirius who thought that she would realize that, yes, she was his girlfriend stopped with a confused look on his face.

Hermione, who spotted his confused expression, was about to turn and leave, when she was spun around by a hand on her arm and snogged quite thoroughly on the mouth before they both needed to come up for air.

"Yes, you are my girlfriend, of course you my girlfriend. I can't stop saying that Hermione Granger is my girlfriend. All mine, and no one can take her away from me!" Sirius exclaimed loudly with an upward thrust of his fist into the air to show just how happy he was. They continued on there was to class with one of Sirius' hands resting on Hermione's hip and one of hers on his waist.

--

A/N; Awww young twisted and very strange love. I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time its just that I have been super busy with school and homework, my life is not an easy one, but I will try to right again within the next few weeks. I don't want my loyal reviewers to wait toooo long. And thanks to my awesome bets for correcting my horrible mistakes iim asia.


	11. Darkness shall live?

A/N: Harry potter is owned not by me but by someone who where's suits all day

A/N: Harry potter is owned not by me but by someone who where's suits all day. Ewww. I own the plot and write in my pj's, I am not board room material. Oh well!

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore had spent the last two months finding Voldemort's Horcruxes. He was waiting for the go ahead from Hermione. She had specifically told him that upon retrieving them all he was to bring her there, he also, unfortunately, had some very distressing news for the time traveler.

Hermione Granger and Sirius Black had officially been an item for two months, the longest Sirius Black has ever dated a girl and he was content, no he was better than content, he was positively ecstatic.

Since a young child living in the Most Noble House of Black Sirius had been abused both mentally and physically by his family, they never showed him love of any kind, they always put him down and treated him as if he were dirt ever since his first utterance that blood purity wasn't everything.

Hermione Granger on the other hand didn't know how to feel. Of course, she was ecstatic that Sirius the man she came to the past for, loved her, or at least was dating her, and man could he snog. She was also worried about what would happen when the Horcruxes were destroyed. In her time where everyone she knew in this time had died, Harry had been the one to kill Voldemort after his parents, mentors, Godfather, and countless friends had died in the process.

Now Hermione knew Lily too well in this time and James reminded her too much of her Harry, She didn't want to see their downfall, she wanted too see Voldemort's instead.

She had been summoned earlier to see Dumbledore and was trying to leave the common room but a certain Mr. Sirius Black wouldn't let her.

"Oh, come on 'Mione hold that old coot up, and spend time with your boyfriend." Whined Sirius with his best puppy dog eyes which, even after two months of dating; Hermione was still easily swayed by, but not today.

"Oh Sirius, I have spent at least the past five hours constantly by your side." Moaned a frustrated Hermione.

"But Hermione there was the two times when you went to the loo and then there was the time when you wanted to check out a book, in total you own me at least another three hours of time spent together." The other marauders and Lily laughed at Sirius' antics, but today Hermione did not.

"Sirius Black, I did not spend more then five minutes in the bathroom each time and secondly I went to take out a book which only took five minutes meaning I owe you fifteen minutes, which I will be giving to you in a very heated snog session tonight, but only once I get back from my meeting with the Headmaster." Hermione stated, finally able to pull herself away from the Mutt and make her way to the headmaster's study.

The entire walk to the study Hermione could feel eyes on her back. She was almost certain it was either Bella and her crazy husband, or 'Stalker Snape', as Hermione had started referring to him when she caught him following her for the fourth time.

"Cauldron Cakes," Hermione said to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Yes, yes. Come in," said a bodiless voice when Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's door after traveling up the spiral staircase.

"Miss Granger I have collected all of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes although some were much harder to acquire than others. I have the ring, exactly where you told me it would be, the cup, which was very difficult to procure, the locket is being found at the cave with the help of a few Order members as we speak." Hermione was relieved because the future mission for the very same locket had ended with death of the old man in front of her.

"The diadem, which I found with a simple accio, and the diary which was very hard to wheedle out of Lucius Malfoy's clutches, Nagini, however will be harder to kill, since she is constantly around her master and finally Tom Riddle himself, who will have to be killed sooner rather than later."

"Headmaster?" Hermione asked. "Did you get the objects that I requested?"

"Yes I have a Basilisk fang and I retrieved the sword of Gryffindor from a hidden location."

At that, they set to work on just what to destroy first.

Hermione proposed that they get rid of the diary first since that was how it happened the first time. Hermione seized the fang and plunged it straight into the heart of the diary. Ink spurted out of the dairy in a stream. The scream that comes when a soul fragment is destroyed was worse than either of them could have thought.

They covered their ears but the sound was sickening and they couldn't drown it out, but as soon as it started, it ended.

Next to go was the Ring, since Hermione wanted to go in the order that Harry had, to be sure it was done how it was in her time. Dumbledore and Hermione contemplated whether to use the sword or the fang and decided since the others were to be destroyed by the sword it should be the fang to destroy the Ring.

Hermione again was set to perform the task and the same as before resulted along with the next three Horcruxes. They were both exhausted but Dumbledore had something else to tell Hermione.

"There is another reason I called you here." Said Dumbledore in a gravely serious tone, no twinkle present in his deep blue eyes.

"What is it, Headmaster?" Asked Hermione, knowing that when there appeared to be bad news his eyes would not twinkle and he looked older than he truly was.

"Hermione, I have recently received an owl from an unspeakable friend of mine, he works in the hall of prophecies," Hermione drew in a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly at the mention of that horrid place.

"Recently a prophecy came in that he was confused about and asked me to look into it, the prophecy clearly states,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord has arrived,_

_Born from a time far beyond our own,_

_Born of two uncommon bloods,_

_And the Dark Lord will seek her knowledge,_

_But her power is that, which the Dark Lord knows not,_

_And the hand of the other determines her fate,_

_For she shall not survive while he stays alive."_

A/N: ooohhhh what do we have here, a prophecy, my my my how enchanting, I cant wait to see what happens next, can you?


	12. Surprise

Hermione had stayed in the headmasters for another two hours trying to determine what the prophecy meant and they decided that

A/N: I would first like to thank all those who reviewed. And remember I am sadly not the owner of scar head, Dracos nickname not mine.

Chapter 12

Hermione had stayed in the headmasters for another two hours trying to determine what the prophecy meant and they decided that she was the one, the one to bring about Voldemort's end. But how? When? Where?

In her time, Harry defeated Voldemort with a simple Expelliarmus, she doubted that she would be able to accomplish the same feat.

After her meeting with the headmaster, all Hermione wanted to do was to disappear. She bypassed the Gryffindor tower and made her way to the library where she could drown herself in knowledge. When she entered she did not expect to find anyone else there but low and behold Severus Snape was sitting in the far back near the restricted section reading a book on potions. He looked up when he heard her approach.

"I didn't expect to find someone here at this time of night none the less you." Hermione practically spat at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked, looking as if he wanted to add more, but decided against it.

"Oh nothing. Except that you have been following me for the past few months. Don't think that I haven't noticed. I'm not a dumb Gryffindor like you think we all are." Hermione said menacingly.

Snape was speechless but then came a determined expression followed by an unreadable expression. "Yes. You are correct, I have been following you, but I have a reason for it." Here he hesitated, not used to asking for help. "I know you're a Gryffindor, but your smart, and that's a lot coming from me. But I realized that I joined the wrong side and you look like the one who could help me, I wanted to make sure you were trustworthy. I needed to see if you could be trusted before I told you, I was wrong and I need to make amends."

Hermione was shocked and speechless, but was mulling over his request in her head. The boy took her silence as dismissal and started to leave. While he passed Hermione, she grabbed his arm quickly and said, "I'll help you, err, well I mean I'll try to help you as best I can."

'_Tonight is simply full of surprises_,' thought Hermione.

A/N: sorry so short but I need suggestions as to where the story should go, thanks to by beta this chapter is more than what I could put together, give a round of applause for iim asia.


End file.
